Yo-Kai Watch Another Watcher Christmas Special 2018
by NewComer1
Summary: Hear the tales of the wondrous, jolliest, bright tales during the holiday season! A young delivery man named S.D. Kluger, Jr was delivering his mail to the North Pole until his truck was broken down. To pass the time, he tells the tales of Christmas, involving some of our favorite Yokai friends. What kind of jolly, holiday adventures await for our Yokai friends this year?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Jolly Greeting

"We interrupt this program with a breaking news!" An anchorman appeared on the YouTube screen.

"Young people from the age of 3 to 10 are preparing for the biggest event of the year, Christmas, expecting the arrival of Santa Claus! Children from all the world are putting up their stockings, not pouting, not crying, and being good little boys and girls. Hundreds, hundreds, thousands more letters are pouring in to be delivered to Santa before the night of Christmas Eve and according to my status, the last delivery is being made right now!"

The scene changed to a delivery snowmobile truck driving through the snowy road. One man was driving the vehicle, wearing a light brown uniform which looked like UPS driver's uniform. The man looked young, somewhere from his mid twenty to maybe early 30. He was Caucasian with blue eyes, and orangish brown hair.

Suddenly, his truck started to make weird sound. It made bonk and creek, and then crashed.

"Oh, phooey! The engine got broken down!" He exclaimed. Then, he turned to the unknown watching eyes.

"Oh, hello there!" He greeted. "My name is Special Delivery Kluger, Jr or S.D. Kluger, Junior for short, but my friends call me K.J."

"What's that you say? My name sounds familiar? Why, you must be thinking of my father, S.D. Kluger Senior! He was a mailman, too when he was a young man. Every year, he always deliver letters from children all over the world up to the North Pole for Santa Claus. This job is more or less like a family tradition."

S.D. Kluger, Junior or K.J. opened up his backseat door, and then took out a toolbox.

"I love this job, just like how my father. I have tons and tons of letters this year. Let me read you a few of them for example." K.J. took one of the letters and opened it up.

"Dear, Santa. Does Yokai celebrate Christmas?" He read.

"Ho! Now that is a question that don't often ask! Very unique," K.J. said. "Though, I'm not sure Santa Claus knows the answer to this child's question, but lucky for you, I have an answer! Good thing I studied culture in my college year."

"Well, first off, for you kids don't know, a Yokai is a mysterious creature that causes a lot of mishap and bad lucks in life, like lost remote control, pranks, and all other kinds of inconveniences. However, like humans, Yokai does indeed celebrate Christmas, which reminds me. I have some stories to tell to pass the time, which all involve about how Yokai celebrates Christmas. Do you want to hear my stories?"

"Well then, let's begin with the first story! This happened on Christmas Eve…."

 _NewComer1 Presents…_

 **Yo-Kai Watch Another Watcher**

 **Christmas Special 2018**

* * *

 **Hello, Yo-Kai fans! Welcome to my annual Christmas Special for my Yo-Kai Watch story.**

 **I have done my first Christmas Special one-shot story last year, telling 12 different tales in one story. However, for this year, I am doing a smaller number of tales this time, but I hope you all enjoy reading each and every one of them when they upload. I will try to keep this story updated weekly until Christmas Day, but if it gets delayed, please be patient for the next update.**

 **This year, the stories are narrated by a new character, Mr. S.D. Kluger, Jr., the son of the original S.D. Kluger Senior. If you watch the old movie, "Santa Claus is Coming To Town", then you know very well about the certain jolly mail delivery man. This new O.C. is the fictional son to that character, so like my Halloween Special last month, this story will be narrated by another character.**

 **I will see you guys soon with the first tale. See you then and have a jolly day.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Kringle-Bot and the Lost Presents

It was a bright, white morning on Christmas Eve. The Sakura New Town's citizens were as busy as last year's holiday season. Some adults shoveled the snow at their home, and other adults were at the mall, buying last minute Christmas gift.

The young people, especially the children, did the one thing they always do every year around this time; playing in the snow.

"Kick this!" Keita threw a snowball at a fortified side, created by Kuma and Kanchi.

"Ha, ha! You can't beat us with our fort! Kick this!" Kuma threw a bigger snowball, hitting the side of Keita's fort. Ken was on his side, too.

"Oh no! Our fort!" Keita cried.

"Did you make sure to put on enough snow to make it harder?" Ken asked.

"I did, but I guess it was too...average," Keita said depressingly.

"Here we go!" Kanchi threw his snowball at Ken, but Ken dodged it.

He threw his snowballs, hitting Kanchi successfully.

Yuray and Whisper watched over the boys playing in their snowball fight. They were dressed in winter clothes. Whisper wore a pair of orange mitten, red hatwith white stars that rings around it, and orange scarf with darker shade of orange stripes (it looked similar to what Hogwarts student from Harry Porter book series wears). Yuray wore a green Christmas tree theme hat, pair of red mittens, and white scarfs.

"Ah, winter. This is my favorite time of the year. The snow, the festive feeling, oh it makes me feel like a child again!" Yuray cheered joyfully.

"Achoo!" Whisper sneezed. "I wish the weather was a different story, though!"

"Hey guys. What are you all doing?" Fumika came over to the boys as they stopped playing temporarily.

"We're playing the traditional game of the winter season," Kuma said dignifygly.

"Yup. It's an old game, passed down from generation to generation of kids throughout the ages," Keita stated confidently.

"We're just playing a snowball fight with a snow fort that we made," Ken admitted normally.

"Oh!" Fumika giggled. "That sounds like a lot of fun. May I join?"

"You can be on our side, Fumi-chan," Kanchi suggested.

Just before she answers that question, she looked up to the sky and gasped.

"Hey, what is that?" She pointed up to the sky.

The boys turned to see the sky, and there they noticed a flying UFO on smokes, crashing to the ground. It caused a loud boom sound when it did.

"What was that?" Kuma questioned.

"Something crashed down over there!" Keita said

"I know this is just my theory, but I think it was ah..ah..a UFO!" Kanchi exclaimed.

The boys and Fumika gasped, but Ken looked a bit doubtful.

"Come on, guys. A UFO? Here in Sakura New Town," Ken said.

"Master Ken, maybe perhaps it is a good idea to investigate whatever that crashed was a UFO or not," Yuray whispered to his ear.

"Good idea," he replied. "Hey guys. Let's go and check out whatever that just crashed landed."

They agreed on his idea, and went straight to the place where the "UFO" crashed landed.

They went to the nearby town's temple, and then saw a nearby smoke.

"It must have landed near the temple," Fumika pointed out.

"I think I see it," Keita said as he pointed to something glowing over in the trees.

They walked into the small woods, and found the source of the glow. It was indeed a UFO, and the hatch was opened with somebody or something inside.

"Oh my! What had happened?" Yuray was surprised.

"It is indeed a UFO crashed landed! And there's somebody inside it!" Whisper stated.

"Wow. This is a big crash!" Kuma commented.

"Is it an alien's spaceship?" Kanchi asked.

"If it is, I think we should get out of here!" Keita warned.

"But, look, there is someone inside the thing!" Fumika pointed out.

Suddenly, that someone moved and woke up. It revealed to be not a person or an alien (though that depends how you look at it). It was a robot, with big red lens for the eyes, green metallic body, two bionic arms with claws for hands, two bionic arms painted in brown, making them looked like if it was wearing a pair of boots, and two yellow antennas for the ears. As a finishing touch, it wore a red Santa hat, making it look very cute and festive.

"It's a robot!" Kuma exclaimed.

"An alien robot!" Kanchi shouted.

"Though, with the hat, it looks kind of cute," Fumika commented.

"Be-boop… _._ Be-boop." It made a robotic sound. "Restoring vision. Vision restored. Checking spaceship. Scan complete. Spaceship, broken down. Finding cause….cause found. A snowy white substance detected inside the fusion core. Scanning surrounding areas. Scan complete. Detected five human life forms, and two Yokai life forms."

"It's saying something," Ken said.

The robot turned to Ken and the others.

"Hello, children!" Its voice changed to a very friendly, childish voice. "How are you all doing on this lovely festive Christmas Eve?"

The kids and the two Yokai were surprised to see the sudden...change in the robot's voice, but quite impressed by its personality.

"Umm, hello." Fumika greeted it first. "We were just wondering why you crashed landed here."

"Oh, I see! Well, I just finished scanning my ship and apparently the cause of my crash was that somehow, a snowball was stuck in the fusion core." The mysterious robot told them.

"I think that may have been our fault." Ken whispered to the three boys.

"That sounds terrible!" Fumika replied. "Do you need help?"

"You're very kind, girl, but no thank you. I can manage to fix it, for I am **Kringle-Bot**!" Kringle-Bot said confidently.

 **Kringle-Bot-Tribe: Charming, Attribute: Metal**

"Kringle-Bot is your name? That's cute!" Fumika giggled. "My name is Fumika, by the way."

"I'm Kuma," Kuma introduced.

"My name's Kanchi," Kanchi greeted.

"Hi. I'm Keita," Keita said.

"The name's Ken," Ken answered.

"Nice to meet you all, Fumika, Kuma, Kanchi, Keita, and Ken," Kringle-Bot said.

"So, why were you flying in that UFO?" Ken questioned it.

"Oh, I was just on my delivery task by my creators," Kringle-Bot answered.

"Creators? You were creating by someone?" Fumika asked.

"Oh! Bee-boop! My creators are the Kringles, the friendly and the great elves tribe of Toy Makers, and the elves who help Santa Claus," Kringle-Bot explained.

"Wait? You work for Santa!?" Kuma questioned.

"That's right, be-boop!" Kringle-Bot answered. "Santa Claus and Kringles are my creators! They made me to help and teach children about how to make toys, and delivers toys to them."

"Who are the Kringles, Kringle-Boot?" Fumika asked.

"Oh, they are the greatest elves in all of the realm. In fact, they used to be known to the entire world, serving as the first toy maker to the great King!"

Suddenly, a musical tome of the drums began, and trumpet could be heard in the cold, winter air.

 _It's a difficult responsibility.  
When you accept an appointment from His Majesty.  
You must strive for just the perfect quality.  
When you're the first toymaker to the king! _

_All the soldiers must stand erect.  
For the kingdom they protect.  
The balls must bounce much higher.  
If they're to please his royal sire.  
The ballerinas must pirouette.  
Upon their musical toes.  
And the clowns must make a king forget.  
All his kingly woes! _

_It's a difficult responsibility.  
When you accept an appointment from His Majesty.  
You must strive for just the perfect quality.  
When you're the first toymaker to the king! _

_All the sailboats must never sink.  
And the dollies always wink.  
The teddy bears be furry.  
If they're to gay his royal curry.  
The jack-in-boxes must always pop.  
At every regal command.  
And the kangaroos must learn to hop.  
Into the prince's hand!_

 _ **Everyone:**_ _It's a difficult responsibility.  
When you accept an appointment from his majesty.  
You must strive for just the perfect quality.  
When you're the first toymaker to the king!_

"So then…what were you delivering, then? Toys?" Keita questioned, which was very obvious to answer.

"Keita, didn't you heard what he said or sang just now? Of course, he was delivering the toys!" Kuma scolded him.

"Yes. Yes! Once I fixed my spaceship, I can go and deliver my….Oh no!" Kringle-Bot gasped. "Error! Error! The toys are missing!"

"What!?" Everyone shouted.

"What happened to the toys, Kringle-Bot?" Fumika asked.

"The toys! The toys I made for the children are missing! It must have been dropped when I crashed landed! This is bad! BAD!" Kringle-Bot panicked as steam coming out of its side.

"Calm down, Kringle-Bot! We can help you find the toys," Keita said.

"Really? You would help me, be-boop?" Kringle-Bot questioned.

"Of course. I mean. It is kind of our responsibility, anyway…" Ken said with a silver-lining. "Let's go and find the missing toys, guys."

Everyone split up and went to search Kringle-Bot's missing toys. Kuma and Kanchi searched around the market street. Kuma stopped by at the hot food stand, distracting himself and Kanchi had to stop him, but the found the first toy. Fumika and Keita were looking the toys around the park, where they found two toys. As for Ken, he was with Kringle-Bot and Yuray, searching in the woods.

"One of the toys got to be here somewhere," Yuray said.

"So Kringle-Bot, I know you said you were created by the Kringles and Santa Claus and all, but are you also a…Yokai?" Ken questioned.

"Oh, well technically yes, I am! To tell you the truth…I was originally a Kringle Elf," Kringle-Bot admitted.

"It happened about many years ago. I was just a normal, happy elf who worked at Santa's toy workshop…" A flashback scene showed Kringle as an elf working at Santa's toyshop, making wooden toys. "I made all sorts of wooden toys for Santa to deliver to all the good children in the world. It brings joy every year and made my life everyday so much happy, but then change came, and Santa decided to close wooden toy workshop and replaced with highly advanced workshop to make all the latest new toys, especially electronic toys."

"Oh my. What happened next?" Yuray asked.

"Well, on the first day that I began working at the new workshop, I didn't understand how to work with the machine, but I try my best and loved the new job until one day, I felt into the machine and…well, I think you know the rest, be-boop," Kringle-Bot said sadly.

Ken and Yuray looked at each with sad and sorry expression.

"I had to go into surgery, but the doctors couldn't do anything for me, so Santa Claus and my elf friends decided to remake me. They build this new robot body, and put my heart in it and I became Kringle-Bot since then," Kringle-Bot explained.

"So basically you are robot, but also a Yokai?" Ken confused.

"Yes, I am a robot Yokai, and registered as such." Just as they finished talking, they noticed something shiny stuck on the tree high in one of its branches. It was one of the toys, and the last one.

They all gathered back at Kringle-Bot's crashed landed spaceship and fixed it. After many hours into the first hour of the night, the spaceship was built completely.

"Oh, thank you, thank you! Be-boop! My spaceship is fixed!" Kringle-Bot said excitedly.

"Your welcome, Kringle-Bot," Fumika said.

"Thank you for all being so kind to me and helping me to find the lost toys and fixing my spaceship. Now, I will return your kindness with some gifts!" Suddenly, Kringle-Bot made strange noises until his chest popped out, releasing stuffs.

"Wow! A new baseball gear that I wanted this year!" Keita cheered.

"Cool! I got the new remote-control, limited edition USSR tank!" Kanchi said joyfully.

"I got a brand-new trampoline kit I've wanted, and the new dollhouse that my sister wants!" Kuma stated.

"And I got the exclusive snow-boots by Miss Valentine's Christmas brand! My collection is finally completed!" Fumika said so joyfully.

"And here's your gift, Ken." Kringle-Bot gave Ken simply his Yokai medal, and a silver bell. "My medal represents my friendship with you and that silver bell is a very special bell that brings joy to whoever hears it bells, but also make all the sadness, sorrowfulness, and anger melt away like a snow."

Ken understood why he would give the medal, but he didn't quite understand the bell, but that was for another story.

After giving a gift to the children, Kringle-Bot got back onto his spaceship and flew away to deliver the toys to the good children of the world.

"I hope he delivers those toys safely this time," Fumika said. "I just wonder how he crashed landed in the first place."

The boys looked at each other and whispered to themselves innocently as they remembered just some hours ago.

It was when they were playing with their snowball fight. One of the snowballs that Keita threw missed Kuma and Kanchi, and went all the way until they couldn't see it. It may have hit Kringle-Bot's spaceship, causing it to crash landed, which was around the time after Fumika appeared to meet the boys and see what they were doing. At least nobody except for them knew the truth, but we will just leave as that.

* * *

 **Ho, ho, ho! Jolly-ho! I am back with another new update and quick.**

 **This is first of the many stories for my Christmas Special for my Yo-Kai Watch Another Watcher series.**

 **This story introduces a brand new Yokai OC called "Kringle-Bot." Kringle-Bot is a robot Yokai who has the powers to make toys, and loves giving toys to good children of the world. He has a pretty sad origin, but thanks to Santa's magic and the help of his elf friends, he is reborn to bring more joy to everyone in the world.**

 **This story also has the song, a very catchy and jolly song called "The First Toymakers to the King" from the stop motion animated Christmas TV special, "Santa Claus is Comin to Town" by Rankin/Bass Productions. The original lyrics belong to the film and its original creator(s).**

 **The next one will come up soon by end of next week, and I will see you guys again.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Return of Krampus

Somewhere far, far away, at a village in the northern country, there was a small village. It was cold and quiet night, covered in white snows, and nobody present out on the streets, but all huddled and sleeping in the warmth of their bed.

However, this night wasn't all too quiet. The villagers were also aware that this night, of any night in the year, was the most terrifying night of all.

Appearing out of the dark woods, a shadowy figure walked through the village. It made noises through the snow as it moved and watched from house to house. It breathed heavily, nothing like a human being, but more beastly like.

It stopped at one of the houses, and it banged so strongly that the front door turned into chirps. It barged into the home without a warm welcome as it brought chilly winter winds, and the foul stench it made. The people in that home screamed when they saw the beast that unwantedly visited their home, but they knew why it was here.

The beast snarled and laughed wickedly as it snatched each man, woman, and all the children in the home and put then all into his sack. While this was happening, a little girl in the neighboring home watched from her window. She couldn't exactly tell what was going on, but she had a bright idea what was happening.

Suddenly, she gasped and stared at the intruder who also happened to be watching her from the window of the home it was invading in. The beast put his finger in front of his lip as if it was telling her to not tell of this. After that, the beast disappeared as it climbed up the chimney and jumped from house to house until it returned in the dark depth of the wood where it came from.

About four weeks later, at the dawn of Christmas Day, all the children in the village were enjoying opening their presents given by the good old Saint Nick. However, the same little girl who watched horrifying visit of the Christmas Devil, wasn't quite joyful or happy when she should be.

Her mother patted her shoulder and said this to her, "Dear. I know what you saw weeks ago was terrifying and I know that you were friend with the neighbor's children, but you know that they weren't good people. We just have to forget about them and live our normal life. Now, how about a hot cocoa?"

This was an old tale told in the small village in the region of Austria, where the children are reminded of the terrible coming of Krampus, the Christmas Devil who comes on the evening of December 5th for misbehaving children. As long as they behaved good for coming Christmas Day, then Krampus won't come for them, but if they misbehaved, well…let's just say they will get a visit from him to be taught with a lesson.

But what if Krampus didn't come to some village in Austria, but in the more modern place and somewhere in another country, like Japan? So, our story begins here in the not so small, but not so big town called Sakura New Town.

 _\- Yo-Kai Watch Another Watcher –_

It was a cold early afternoon, at around 3 PM to 4 PM, on December 5th, 2018.

"No sign of troubles here." From the top of a building, InuKamen watched over the town on his daily patrol.

"Waaaaaahhhh!" InuKamen's ear picked up a scream from a faraway distance, thanks to his good dog ear.

"I hear trouble! It's that way!" InuKamen exclaimed as he headed to the direction of the scream.

At a back alley, a delinquent boy in jeans, black jacket with chains, and mohawk was running away for his dear life from an unknown creature with two sharp horns and beastly face.

"Help! Somewhere! Help me!" He yelled as he was trapped in the corner.

The monster stepped forward with its sack ready. Just then, InuKamen arrived at the scene.

"Stop right there, villain! Or face the power of…. Krampus?" InuKamen said as the beast revealed to be Krampus in his beast form.

"Rrraawww!" It growled at InuKamen, with its attention on InuKamen.

"Krampus, what are you doing here? Don't tell me you have fallen into your beastly self again?" He asked.

"Rraaawwwww!" Krampus rammed over InuKamen, but he dodged it quickly. It roared and howled as it thrashed around everywhere, which the delinquent found this as an opportunity to escape.

However, Krampus noticed the boy's plan and grabbed him and quickly put him in his sack.

"Krampus, no!" InuKamen grabbed the boy's arm as Krampus pulled the boy by his leg.

"Ouch! Save me!" The boy cried.

"Let go of him, Krampus!" InuKamen yelled at his beastly friend. "I know that you're better than this!"

"Roooorr!" Krampus howled as he let go of the boy, and then jumped to the rooftop of a building, escaping from sight.

"Ho….Thanks...for saving me," the boy relieved.

"Now, if you don't mind, could you explain to me what happened?" InuKamen asked.

Just then, a police officer arrived at the scene with an elderly lady.

"There he is, officer! That's the man who stole my purse!" The elderly lady pointed at the boy.

"Thank you, maim," the police officer said as he put a handcuff on the boy's wrist. "You're under arrest, young man."

"Oh man! And I was just been chased by that monster and I still get caught!" The boy whined.

"I see. So Krampus was chasing this boy because he stole that lady's purse. He was only doing something good," InuKamen said to himself. "But his method and that form...He's clearly corrupted again. I must stop him before he hurts someone or even himself!"

InuKamen searched for Krampus all over the town. He searched for him at the rooftops of every houses, at a mall, at a park, but he couldn't find him anywhere.

"Where could we have gone? He must be hiding or something," InuKamen whispered.

"Kyaaah!" Then, he heard a scream of woman.

"At a time like this!" Inukamen said. "I must find Krampus later, and deal with the situation at hand!"

InuKamen went to see where the screaming was from this time. He saw a group of men surrounding a young, beautiful woman with scarfs and hood over her head.

"You're surrounded now, lady. Now give us your goods!" One of the men demanded.

"No! This belongs to me! I'm taking it to the rightful owners," the lady said.

"Hold it right there, villains! Stop right there or face the conse…."

"Rrraaawww!" Suddenly, Krampus appeared out of nowhere and began handling the group of men.

"Aaah! A monster!" The men shouted.

"Krampus!" InuKamen yelled as he jumped in and tried to stop him. "No, Krampus! Don't hurt them!"

"Krampus?" The lady gasped.

InuKamen wrestled with Krampus, but he was too strong even for him. InuKamen couldn't hold him, slamming into the pile of snow. Then, Krampus grabbed each men, putting them into his sack.

"Aaaaaahhh!" They screamed as they were put into the bag which looked like an endless darkness inside it.

Krampus looked at the woman, which she stood in bit of fear. Krampus shook away and ran off, disappearing again.

Later that time, InuKamen woke up and noticed that he was in a bed near a fireplace.

"Where am I?" He asked.

"Oh, you're awake." He looked to see the lady with a bowl of soup.

She was a beautiful woman, though not a local resident. Her hair was dirty blond with crystal blue eye and light-skin. By her physical appearance, she looked to be someone from Europe.

"What had happened?" He asked.

"Well, you tried to save me and stop Krampus, but you were hurt, so I took you to my my home. It is a shared apartment," she explained.

"I see, but...wait, do you know Krampus?" He asked.

"In matter of fact, I do, but….I never have believed that he was real until just a few hour ago," she said.

"What do you mean?" He questioned.

"Well, you see. I am from Austria. My name is Natasha, and I am an international student, studying aboard here in Japan, by the way," she introduced. "Anyway, in my home country, Austria, my mother told me the old story about Krampus, the Christmas Devil. She said to me that every year, on the 5th of this month today, Krampus comes to the town and find any naughty kids and people to take them away. He comes with his big sack, and when he finds them, he put them in his sack and they never to be seen again. I remember when an old friend told me that she saw Krampus raiding one neighbor's house. She said that her mom told her that the neighbor's son was a naughty child, and his parents...well, they were even worse, so Krampus took them away. I thought she was making it all up, but I guess she wasn't."

"That's a quite of story, maidam," Inukamen said as he took the soup and ate it. "However, the Krampus I know isn't a Devil or monster like you described him in your story. He is happened to be my friend, who gets corrupted whenever he sees naughtiness and in-moral act by people. It is why he is what he is when you saw him, but if I can just reason with him, he should be able to return to his normal, friendly self."

"I never knew that he is really friendly," Natasha remarked. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Oh, don't worry about it, Miss Natasha," Inukamen assured. "I must stop him, no matter what or else, he will continue to terrorize people, and I don't want that to happen anymore."

Inukamen went outside again and continue where he left-off. Natasha watched him go away out in the snow, and looked very worry.

About some time later, Inukamen was patrolling the area when suddenly he heard a familiar howl, not of a dog or wolf.

"That must be Krampus!" He exclaimed as he went to the source of the howl.

He found Krampus, and this time, he had his eyes on a familiar person.

"Help!" Keita screamed.

"Somebody save us!" Whisper cried the loudest.

"Nyaaaa! I'm too young die! Even though I am already dead and now a Yokai, I am still too young to die as a Yokai that is!" Jibanyan shouted.

"Stop right there, Krampus!" Inukamen shouted at the monster yokai.

Krampus turned his attention on Inukamen.

"Krampus, I understand what you do, but this isn't right!" He stated. "You're a good being and I know you are! Now, stop this madness or I have no other choice, but to fight you to senses!"

Inukamen and Krampus stared at each other for five seconds, and then they made a move.

Krampus dashed toward Inukamen for an attack, but he dodged to the side and grabbed his horn, and flipped him over. He slammed Krampus on the ground, but that still didn't stop the Christmas Devil completely.

"Rrooor!" Krampus struggled as Inukamen held onto him by his neck.

"Stop it, Krampus! You must return to your normal self!" Inukamen exclaimed.

Just then, everyone heard a singing voice. They turned to see Natasha singing something in her native language. Krampus began to calm down and then began crying.

"Rrrraaaaaawwwwwww!" It roared for one last time before its face melted, turning back to friendly, old self. Then, he fainted.

A day later, in the morning hour of December the 6th, everything was back to normal. It was all thanks to Natasha's courage and used the old song that her mother taught her in case you encounter a mad Krampus. It was a magical folk song that has the power to calm a beast like Krampus, but only used in an emergency. Krampus was back to normal, thanked Inukamen and Natasha for turning him back to his normal, but the only one question remains; why did Krampus target Keita and his Yokai friends for his next victim?

If anything, only Santa Claus should know since he keeps track of all good and naughty children of the world.

* * *

 **Hello, good boys and girls! A long-awaited update for this story has finally arrived.**

 **This chapter focuses on the return of Krampus from my last year's Christmas Special. This chapter is meant to be uploaded on December the 5th but because of something happened in my personal life that I need to deal with, I couldn't upload it. However, it is finally here and let me give you guys an explanation about this chapter.**

 **December the 5th, unless you live in Austria or certain parts of Europe and already know this, is seen as a special holiday called "Krampusnacht" or the Night of Krampus in English meaning. It is a holiday celebrated in Austria, some northern part of Italy, and other certain parts in Europe where young men dresses as Krampus, and go on a parade at streets and even scare people on their way. They're usually accompanied with someone as Saint Nicholas but sometimes they are on their own, and even visits homes and businesses.**

 **According to the legend, Krampus is accompanied with Saint Nicholas to visit children. Good ol' Nick only gives gift to good children while Krampus gives coal to bad children and even states that he puts them into his sack, and brings them to the underworld for punishment and torture. Krampus is seen as the Christmas Devil, but in my opinion, I don't think that makes him an evil being. Like Saint Nicholas or Santa Claus, he is a figurehead who represents evil to teach children about what's right and wrong, and if you've been naughty and not nice to others, then you may as well be taken away to somewhere even worse or something bad will happen to you aka karma would eventually get to you. Just like how Santa Claus teaches kids to be a good children and eventually good adults, Krampus teaches us what's good and what's bad, and if you don't be good, then something bad would happen to you as a punishment.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed reading this story, and remember, you better not frown, or better not cry because Krampus will come to your town and take you away to hell.**

 **See you guys soon in the next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Holiday Party

 _The Christmas Holiday began_

 _like any other day._

 _Except in Sakura New Town_

 _where it's not always that way._

At the town, many Yokai was around, causing mischief and trouble to the humans.

 _Because it's full of yokai. That are always there. Inspiriting the people. Which for them isn't rare._

At the home district, a light was on at the Aichi's residence and there seem to be a lot of guest showing up at the door.

 _So this story begins_

 _on a Christmas Day._

 _With Ken, his mother, and his yokai,_

 _Lasagnyan and Yuray._

The guests were Ken's friends and their family, and they were invited to his Christmas party, bringing gifts to share and exchange.

 _With Ken's friends and their parents._

 _at the Aichi's household._

 _If you think that's great_

 _there's more to be told._

Suddenly, a huge snow storm came, bringing cold winds and snows. It trapped Ken, his friends, and everyone in his home. What's worse was the power just went down. Luckily for them, Ken's mom was prepared as she had some candles and lights to brighten up everyone's mood, and extra blankets to keep everyone warm.

However, there were also some unexpected guests. Yokai snuck or rather crashed into the party. Some like Happiere and his girlfriend, Procrastinator, Dizzy-Top, and others. They inspirited each of Ken's friend and their parents, including his mom, causing confusion and troubles.

 _With so many yokai_

 _in just one place_

 _Ken knew it was trouble_

 _Just see his face._

Ken were surprised with too many yokai in his home. Yuray tried to reason with the unexpected yokai guests, but to no avail. Ken didn't like this at all.

 _So the parents bickered_

 _because of the yokai present_

 _for the kids and the other yokai_

 _the party was unpleasant._

Ken thought of an idea. He used the bell that he got from Kringle-Bot, and shook it to ring it. It made a smoothing ring that sounded very magical, with silver-white sparkles emanating from it when it rang. The ringing of the bell caused the parents to stop bickering and calmed down the yokai, too.

 _With the fighting done_

 _thanks to Ken's chutzpah_

 _everyone celebrated together_

 _and shouted a grand hallelujah._

Ken, his mom, his friends, their parents and the yokai celebrated together with feasts and presents they shared. Thanks to some miracle due to their kindness and understanding, the power returned and the storm also calmed down.

 _After the gifts, Christmas feast_

 _and some holiday cheer_

 _humans and yokai exclaimed,_

" _Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!"_

* * *

 **Another update to my Christmas Special 2018! This time, it is short and it rhymes.**

 **We are halfway to the last chapter. This story may have to be extended to the last day of this month, Dec. 31st. Christmas Day won't be the finale as it originally intended to be due to things I have deal in life with which took my attention away from this story.**

 **See you all soon in the next chapter and have a happy holiday!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Santa's Cat Helpers

It was a cold, winter night on the eve of Christmas. The children were enjoying their dinner with their family, but one thing that's most exciting for them today is the arrival of that good, old, jolly Saint Nick. However, he wasn't the one who's coming, but two of his little helpers will come tonight.

"Mmmmm, I love lasagnas," Lasagnyan enjoyed her Christmas dinner. She was eating lasagnas, her favorite food. "This lasagna is the best one I ever hard this year!"

"Why, thank you, Miss Lasagnyan. I learned to cook this Christmas theme lasagna from watching a video on MeTube," Yuray said as she was cleaning some dishes.

With a good hear, a mail letter came into the mailbox.

"Oh! It looks like a mail arrives. I will get it, but I wonder why this late," Yuray commented as she floated to the front door.

"Miss Lasagnyan, this letter is for you," she said as she handed the letter to the cat Yokai.

"For me, Y'all? I wonder what in tarnation is this time? Probably some coupon again," she remarked as she opened the envelope and began reading the letter. "HOLY COW! This isn't a normal letter you get on any days!"

Meanwhile, at Keita's residence, Jibanyan was sleeping warmly in the kotatsu table, relaxing with his bottom half and feet inside.

"Aaahh, this is the life," he sighed, relaxed. His human friend, Keita Amano and his Yokai butler, Whisper were also inside the kotatsu table, warming their feet

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

"Hey Whisper…Could you go and see who it is at the door?" Keita asked.

"Why do I have to do it? Can Jibanyan do it instead?" Whisper mumbled.

"Me, nya? Why would I have to do it?" Jibanyan said.

Suddenly, the door burst opened, scaring the trio to almost death.

"HEY TOMATO BUM! WAKE UP! WE HAVE A JOB TO DO TONIGHT!" Lasagnyan yelled very loudly.

About 5 minutes later, Jibanyan and Lasagnyan were outside at the local park.

"What?! You're saying that you and I are partnered for Santa Claus this year!" Jibanyan exclaimed.

"That's what I said, Tomato Bum. The Saint Nick himself chose us to be his Yokai helpers for this year's Christmas, and we got a lot of ground to cover," Lasagnyan said. "Here is your bag of gifts."

She gave Jibanyan the largest bag, even larger than her.

"What?! Why do I have to carry the bigger bag?! You have much smaller bag than mine!" Jibanyan complained.

"I already delivered some on my way to your home, you lazy fool! Now, pick up the pace and let's get going!" She scolded.

Jibanyan and Lasagnyan began their work, but they continued to bicker and argue each other.

"Tomato Bum, that blue present is for the boy's next door!" Lasagnyan grumbled.

"No, it's not! It's for the girl in this house!" He argued.

"Lasagnyan, this isn't the right present for the kid who lives in this house! This is for another kid!" Jibanyan stated.

"No way, you're wrong, Y'all! That is the right one!" Lasagnyan complaiuned.

They continued to bicker over the night. Then, they arrived at the last place to deliver the gift.

"OK, so this is the last place to give the gift to," Lasagnyan said.

"Good! Because I am tired, cold, and hungry and I want leave so I don't have to work with you!" Jibanyan stated.

"Just get moving, Tomato Bum!" Lasagnyan ordered.

"Nyeah, nyeah, nyeah," Jibanyan said, rolling his eyes. "And my name is Tomato Bum!"

They climbed up the roof. The only way they could get into the big mansion was the chimney. The roof was snowy and slippery. As they walked over the rooftop, the noises they make caught an attention of a young girl, who was just going to sleep.

"Santa?" She whispered.

Jibanyan and Lasagnyan went down the chimney as quietly as possible.

"Waaaahhh!" They crashed into the chimney fireplace, making clouds of dusts and smokes. Well, at least they were inside the mansion now.

"What do you think you're doing, Tomato Bum?! Trying to wake up the entire house!" Lasagnyan scolded.

"Just get the gift, and leave it under the tree," Jibanyan growled.

They began putting the last gifts under the tree.

The little girl who woke up just a moment ago watched the two cat Yokai helping to get the gifts out and putting them under the big Christmas tree.

"Hello," she greeted softly.

The voice spook the two Yokai cat and made them swallow their breath. They slowly turned around to see the young girl in her pajama standing right in front of them.

"Who are you guys? You don't look like Santa," she said.

"Nya! This girl…" Jibanyan whispered to Lasagnyan. "She could see us!"

"I know that, Tomato Bum! I think it's best to just play along!" Lasagnyan said.

"Umm, hi, Little Girl! My name is Jibanyan, and this is my friend, Lasagnyan," Jibanyan greeted calmly.

"That's right, Y'All. What is your name, Little Girl?" Lasagnyan asked.

"My name is Nanda," she introduced.

"Nanda, huh? Well, that's a cute name for little young lady like you," Lasagnyan commented. "We're here helping with the Christmas present for you and your family."

"My family? Oh I don't have a family," Nanda answered.

"Huh? You don't?" Jibanyan looked confused.

"But aren't this your house, Nanda?" Lasagnyan asked.

"No, it isn't," she said. "This is an orphanage. It used to belong to some rich guy, but he made it into an orphanage house for orphans, like me. I've been here for a long, long time since I was a baby."

Jibanyan and Lasagnyan were surprised and felt bad for Nanda. They thought Nanda was a simple rich girl who lives at this huge mansion, but it was really an orphanage house and she is an orphan.

"Nya!" Jibanyan remembered about the present. "Then, here you go, Nanda. This is your present from Santa Claus and he wants you to have this."

"Oh, thank you!" Nanda said joyfully. "I will put it under the tree. I don't want to open it now because I want to open it with my friends."

"Thank you, Nanda and we wish you and your friends a Merry Christmas," Lasagnyan said warmly.

After they put all the presents under the tree, the two cat Yokai said goodbye to Nanda and told her to keep this as a secret. Jibanyan and Lasagnyan decided that they must do one thing before the dawn. They went back to all the other houses they visited and corrected their job, and they did it with teamwork this time.

"Is this the right present?" Jibanyan asked.

"Yup. That's right," Lasagnyan answered.

It took them almost the entire night, but they did. They watched the Christmas dawn together as the sun rises. Jibanyan and Lasagnyan were very happy and they hoped that the children of the town, including Nanda and her friends at the orphanage were enjoying in opening their presents right now.

They learned that though they may disagree sometimes, it was best to work together.

* * *

 **Ho, ho, ho!**

 **A new (delayed) update for Yo-Kai Watch Christmas Special is finally here and I hope you all enjoyed your Christmas Day with family and friends.**

 **This chapters star our two cat Yokai duo, Jibanyan and Lasagnyan, learning the meaning of teamwork. I decided that this story is extended to New Year's Eve and next chapter will be about another winter holiday that actually started right after Christmas Day and will end on New Year's Day.**

 **See you all soon!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Kwanzaa Palooza

"Woohoo!" Keita slid down the snowy hill on his sled. He and his friends were playing outside in the snow. The kids of Sakura New Town Elementary were enjoying their winter break.

"I love playing in the snow!" Kuma jumped into the pile of snow and made a snow angel.

"Me, too," Kanchi agreed. "According to the weather forecast, we will have a nice long week of winter fun."

"Yup, this will be great," Fumika commented while making a snowman. "What do you think, Ken?"

Ken was helping in building a snowman. "I guess so," he replied.

While the guys were playing, a single girl was watching them. Fumika noticed and when the girl saw her being noticed, she hid.

"Hey guys," Fumika said, catching their attention. "I think that girl is spying on us."

"A spy?" Kuma questioned as he and others looked over to the girl hiding behind the bush.

The boys also saw the girl hiding behind the bushes.

"I wonder what's up with her," Keita said.

"Hey, you!" Ken yelled out. "Why are you hiding?"

The girl gasped. With a bit to think for herself, she decided to show herself and approached them. The girl wore a yellow sweater coat with a white heart, pink hat, red mitten, and a pair of pink boots. She was also dark-skinned, most likely an African trait.

"Um, hello." She said shyly. "My name is Miho."

"Miho….Oh, I know you!" Fumika announced. "You're from our school. From Class 5-C, right?"

"Oh, yeah. You are in the other fifth-grade class," Kanchi remembered.

"Um, that's right," Miho answered. "I go to the same school that you guys go to."

"So why were you hiding then?" Ken questioned.

"Well….I…I want to know…if you all…want to come here?!" He showed them right in their face a flyer.

"What is this?" Ken said as he held the flyer.

"Kwanzaa Palooza?" Keita said. "What's a Kwanzaa?"

"Allow me to explain, Keita my boy!" Whisper appeared out of nowhere. "Kwanzaa is…"

"It's a holiday that celebrates the African heritage. My family and I celebrate it every year and it takes right after Christmas. We celebrate it for the whole week until New Year's Day," Miho explained, unintentionally interrupting Whisper.

"Is there gonna be food?" Kuma asked.

"Yes. A lot of food," Miho answered.

"Then let's go to this palooza, guys!" Kuma decided.

"It does sound like fun," Fumika said.

"I heard about Kwanzaa, but never celebrated before," Ken admitted. "I guess we can attend."

"Oh thank you!" Miho said. "Honestly, I only wanted to ask you guys because…well…you guys look friendly and fun, and I don't have a lot of friend in my class."

"My, that's unfortunate to hear," Yuray said, appearing out of nowhere too (while Whisper looked the other way in the depressing mood). "Master Ken, you should participate in this Kwanzaa Palooza!"

Miho invited the gang and bought them to the palooza. They headed to the local community center. On the front door, a poster that says "Kwanzaa Palooza" was on the door.

"This is the place," Miho announced. "I hope you all will enjoy it. Everyone is waiting inside."

They went inside the community center, but when they did, they were in for a surprise.

The palooza party looked like a cult meeting as everyone praised the Kwanzaa's candle as if it was their god.

"What's going on here?" Keita asked.

"Oh my!" Yuray gasped.

"Praise to the candle, praise to the candle…" Everyone said in unison.

"What's wrong with everyone?" Ken said until he noticed their friends were doing the same thing, too. "What the?! Kuma, Kanchi, Fumika, and Miho?!"

"This got to be a work of Yokai!" Keita exclaimed.

"Now, now, Keita. What kind of Yokai would actually do this?" Whisper questioned doubtfully.

"Found it!" Ken said as he was using his watch, already detected a Yokai to Whisper's surprise.

"Yes, worship me! For I am, the **Kwanzadandeliere!** " The Yokai presented was a Kwanza candle that also looked like a chandelier.

 **Kwanzadandeliere-Tribe: Mysterious, Attribute: Fire**

"Who is that Yokai?" Keita asked.

"That's Kwanzadandeliere!" Yuray announced. "She is a Yokai that appears around this time of the year. She has the power to make other people worship her and not care about anything else!"

"Sounds like slavery to me," Ken commented.

"We got to stop it!" Keita declared. "I am calling my friend, Jibanyan!"

His Yokai Watch summoned his staple Yokai friend.

"Nyext!" Jibanyan appeared.

"Jibanyan, stop that Yokai!" Keita declared.

"You got it, Keita! Kick this! Paws of Fury!" Jibanyan attacked at Kwanzadandeliere.

"My minions! Protect your leader!" Kwanzadandeliere declared. The mind-controlled people stopped Jibanyan by tackling him.

"Nyaaaaaahhh!" Jibanyan cried.

"Jibanyan!" Keita exclaimed.

"Oh no! Jibanyan is defeated!" Yuray screamed.

"But that also left Kwanzadandeliere without any other defense! Time to summon Lasagnyan!" Ken summoned his Yokai.

"Hee-haw!" Lasagnyan appeared.

"Lasagnyan, stop Kwanzadandeliere!" Ken ordered.

"You got it, partner!" Lasagnyan stated. She used her trusty lasso to tangle the Yokai.

"No! I've been caught!" Kwanzadandeliere cried, but turned to smirk. "But this won't stop me completely!"

She used her own candle fire to burn her way out of the lasso.

"My lasso!" Lasagnyan cried.

"Oh no! Not even Miss Lasagnyan can stop Kwanzadandeliere!" Yuray remarked.

"Then we will summon this guy for a change!" Ken stated as he took out a new Yokai medal. "I summon Krampus! Yokai Medal Set- On!"

"Mmmmwaaaaaahhh!" A powerful aura shot out of the watch, summoning Krampus in his beast form.

"What the!?" Kwanzadandeliere gasped.

"Krampus, stop Kwanzadandeliere!" Ken announced as the Christmas Devil held Kwanzadandeliere and began the beating.

"Kyyyyyaaaaqhhhh!" She screamed.

Later that, Kwanzadandeliere was defeated. Everyone was back to normal, and they all celebrated Kwanzaa together. If you were wondering what happened to the mischievous Yokai, well hence its name, they used her as a chandelier.

"Happy….Kwanzaa….." Kwanzadandeliere said, still dazed.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Yo-Kai Watch Christmas Carol

It was a beautiful day at the old Sakura Town. Snows covered every rooftop and the air was cold, but people were warm in heart and joyful. It was Christmas Eve. The carolers sang, and the donations were made everywhere. It was a wonderful time for everyone….Well, everyone except for one person.

A young man in a black coat, hat, and walking cane walked down the streets.

The people who noticed him moved to the side, not saying any holiday greeting to him or even a simple "hello". When the carolers saw him, they sang as low as possible, so that he wouldn't hear them. This young lad was Ken Scrooge, a young, successful man who is the owner of the accounting house and he was not the jolliest person in the town.

In a matter of fact, he hated Christmas.

"Bah-humbug," he mumbled.

He approached closer to his business house until he was stopped by some donatees. They were Blizzaria, Dremona, Arachnus, and Toadal Dude.

"Hi, sir," Blizzaria greeted joyfully. "We're donatees for the homeless shelters!"

"That's right, gecko!" Toadal Dude stated. "We're collecting some donations to help to provide warm foods and shelters for the homeless."

"Even just a small amount is appreciated," Arachnus added.

"Um...Please...help us please?" Dremona asked shyly.

"Y'all are asking me to give some of my money to someone who has no food or shelter?" Ken Scrooge questioned.

The four Yokai nodded, though Dremona nodded slowly and nervously.

"Well, then I say...bah-hambug to you all!" Ken Scrooge groaned. "Why would I give money to someone or somebody who doesn't work or even put an effort to get something useful for their life?! Get out of my way!"

Ken Scrooge pushed the four Yokai donatee and then went on his way.

"Well, that was cold," Blizzaria remarked.

"Yeah, gecko! What's his problem?" Toadal Dude mumbled.

"Let's just keep going and ask someone else," Arachnus said.

"Um, OK," Dremona agreed.

Ken Scrooge entered his accounting house and when he did, the bell attached to the door rang to tell that someone came in.

"Oh, hi sir! Good morning, sir." His employee greeted. This was Keita Cratchit, Ken Scrooge's most loyal, humble, and average employee. "Hey! I am not average!"

"Bah-humbag! You are an average, you fool!" Ken Scrooge scolded him.

"Yes sir," Keita complied sadly.

"Anyhow, how is the paperwork?" Ken questioned as he was taking off his coat, hat, and gloves.

"Oh, yes sir! It is going well, sir. It should be done by the end of today," Keita said.

"Good. This time of year is busy, busy making money and I want to start off well for the next year before this old year ends," Ken said.

"Yes, sir! You are right, sir!" Keita agreed forcefully.

"Just get back to work," he ordered.

For the rest of the day until 6 in the evening, they worked and worked and never talked with each other again.

The closing hour arrived as the coo-coo clock went off, telling that it was.

Keita Cratchit knocked the door to Ken Scrooge's office.

"Umm, Mr. Scrooge," Ken said.

"Hmm? What is it?" He asked as he was counting a big pile of coins.

"It's closing time, sir. I will be leaving now," he said.

"Oh yes. So it is. Well, get going then. Stay warm and see you tomorrow," Ken replied.

"Um sir, but tomorrow is Christmas. We're off tomorrow," he stated.

"What did you say?" He asked, looking very serious.

"I said that tomorrow is off. It's Christmas Day, sir," he replied, though feeling a bit afraid.

"So you're saying that tomorrow is off just because it is Christmas Day?" Ken questioned as he got off his seat and began walking around Keita, like a shark surrounding its prey in the cage.

"Um, that's right, sir," Keita replied nervously.

"But from what I said, I specifically said I will see you tomorrow, and you know the rule that whatever I say is absolute," Ken said.

"Um, yes sir," Keita nodded.

"Then, tomorrow is not off and I said I will see you tomorrow, Mr. Cratchit. Do you understand what I am saying to you?" He asked with a serious tone.

"Yes sir," Keita complied, giving in to his boss' order.

"Good, Mr. Cratchit. I will see you in the morning and say hi to your wife for me, too when you get back home. You are dismissed," he declared.

"Goodnight...sir," Keita said as he closed the door. Before he did, he was going to speak out something, but seeing how busy his boss was, he decided not to and just left.

Later that evening, it was 8 pm. Ken Scrooge closed his accounting house for the night and headed to home.

"Cabbie!" He shouted, catching the attention of a cabbie. The cabbie was none other than Komasan.

"Good evening, sir. Would you like to go?" Komasan asked.

"777 Wither Street and step on it!" He ordered.

"Yes sir," Komansan commanded his house to move, heading their way to Ken Scrooge's house. They arrived at his home in short notice. His house was a third-floor building, and he owned it. It was a lavish, red brick house with beautiful white ivory for the windows and doors.

As Ken Scrooge was going to pay to Cabbie Komasan, the driver himself stopped him and said, "No need, sir. It is in the house due to the holiday. Merry Christmas!"

Komasan went on his way, but Ken Scrooge sneered at him and said, "Bah-hambug!"

"That young fellow sure looks a nice fellow, but little grumpy," Komasan remarked. Even in this version, Komansan was still a lovable, clueless Yokai.

At the front door, a single ghost Yokai maid was waiting for Ken Scrooge.

"Welcome back, Young Master. Allow me to get your coat off and your bag, too," she said as she did that for him.

"Today's dinner is roasted pheasant with mashed potato, and the cup of hot cocoa," she said.

"Good, good," Ken Scrooge said carelessly as he sat down at the long dinner table. There was only one chair at the table just for him.

"It sure is a cold night on this Christmas Eve this year, don't you think, Young Master?" She asked.

"Yes, I guess so," he replied.

Yuray looked her young master with a glum face but kept her composure.

"Young Master Scrooge, I got a call from your dear cousin, Mistress Mika and she's asking if you would like..."

"The answer is no, Yuray," he replied, interrupting her. "For a million and dozen time, I don't want to come to her crazy, ridiculous Christmas party and please tell her that this is my final answer to her inquiry!"

"But sir, it would a good change for you and your time for the holiday," she suggested.

"No, Yuray! I prefer to do things I always do around this time of year. That is work and counting my profit! Unless that lunatic cousin of mine wants to talk about accounting, then I would gladly listen to her, but if she talks about Christmas or any other things, then I say as always, 'Bah-humbug'! Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, sir. I will contact her immediately and let her know your answer," Yuray complied sadly.

Later that night, Ken Scrooge sat on his nice, comfy sofa chair near the fireplace. He looked over at the large portrait of his family and himself when he was a child. His father wore his military uniform while his mother dressed in her finest dress.

Ken Scrooge looked sad the portrait and sighed with a depressing tone. That was when the clock went off, declaring that it was bedtime.

"It's time for bed, Young Master Scrooge," Yuray said.

"Yes, yes," he replied calmly as he walked up the stair with his maid.

Ken Scrooge tucked himself into bed with Yuray on his side.

"If you ever need me, I will be right downstairs," she said.

"Yes. Thanks, Yuray. I need my sleep now. You are dismissed," he said as he drifted into sleep.

Yuray watched over her young master sleeping peacefully in bed. She looked sad, but gave a slight smile and said, "Oh, my lord, could my master ever find happiness again like before? Would his past kindness ever return? If only some Christmas miracle happens."

She closed the door and leaving her master to sleep in his bed. Everything became quiet…. Until there was a strange, rattling noise.

Ken Scrooge woke up by the noise, which bothered him.

"Yuray, is that you?" He asked.

The noise was getting louder.

"I command you to stop that!" He ordered, but the noise was just getting louder and louder.

"Yuray, this is not funny! Stop it!" Ken Scrooge shouted, but also becoming worried and bit afraid.

He felt something was wrong as the noise was getting closer and closer.

"Wooooooo..." A voice howled.

"Who said that?" He questioned with fear in his eyes.

Just then, a phantom walked through the door. It was Manjimutt with iron chains and locks on him.

"Waaaaaahhhh! A ghost!" Ken Scrooge screamed.

"Aaaaaahhh!" The ghost screamed until he tripped himself and the chain on him hit over his face. "Ouch!"

An awkward silence occurred between them. Ken Scrooge looked unsure and went over to the fallen phantom.

"Umm….Are you alright?" He asked.

Suddenly, Manjimutt got up and said, "Ken Scrooooooooogeee!"

"Wah! Who...Who are you?!" He questioned.

"Why, it is me, Ken Scrooge! Manjimutt!" Manjimutt greeted jolly.

"Manjimutt? Manjimutt!" He realized him. "But how is that possible? You're supposed to be...be...well deceased!"

"Well, I am still, but I came here to warn you, Ken Scrooge!" Manjimutt pointed at him with his strong, ghost-like tone.

"Warn me?! Warn me about what?" He asked.

"That you must change your ways," Manjimutt said.

"My ways? What the heck do you mean? I don't understand," he responded.

"You must change your ways to be kinder and politer to others, like how you used to be," Manjimutt warned. "For you see, three spirits of Christmas will come and visit you tonight. Each spirit will teach you a lesson, and if you don't learn and change your way, then a terrible consequence will await you after you are visited by the third spirit!"

"Are you kidding me? In the middle of the night of all time?!" He said.

"They work only at midnight," Manjimutt admitted. A "ba-dum" sound was made by a random drummer, who happened to be Komajiro.

"Now, it's time for me to go back to where I must return to. Be warned, Ken Scrooge. Be waarrrrnnned….aaaaaahhh!" Manjimutt fell over the stair until a large crash was head when he hit the bottom floor.

"I'm okay..." He moaned.

Ken Scrooge rolled his eyes but was worried about what Manjimutt, his former deceased business partner said. However, he changed his mind, thinking that this was just his dream. So he returned to his bed and went back to sleep.

Just then, the clock went off. All hands pointed at 12, midnight. That was when the windows opened by itself, bringing in the cold winter air.

"Brrr! Someone close the windows!" Ken Scrooge bickered as he closed the windows.

"Hello." He jumped in fright when a voice spoke to him. He turned around to see the first Spirit of Christmas who just arrived.

"My name is Purangel and I am the Spirit of Christmas Past," Purangel introduced as she bowed to him.

"Why, you really did come!" He gasped.

"Of course I did, silly little boy!" Purangel pinched Ken Scrooge's cheeks. "Now, how about let's get going?"

"Going where?" He asked.

"To your past, of course. Come on!" She grabbed by his hand and opened the windows by using her power.

"Wait! Hold on! I don't even have my coooooaaat!" He screamed, but to Purangel, it was a deaf tone.

They flew high over the town. The winds didn't bother them somehow, but the height was very surprising as Ken Scrooge now didn't want to let go.

They landed and stopped at some building with lights still turned on.

"Where are we? What is this place?" He asked.

"Don't you remember?" She said. "Why don't you take a look closer?"

Ken Scrooge went up to the window and looked into it.

"Wait a second. I know this place! This is Mr. Feezibloom's accounting office!" He said as he looked at the hanging sign over the door. "We really went into the past..."

"That's right and this is the Christmas party he hosted at his office many years ago, where you participated, too," Purangel said.

"Oh yes. That's right. I did indeed," he remembered as he watched the party.

He saw Mr. Feezibloom (played by Elder Bloom) dancing joyfully with his lovely secretary, Insomi. There were many guests, people, and Yokai alike. Violeton was playing his violin, Robonyan on the piano, and Beautiusa for the vocal.

"What a fun party it sure was," Purangel commented.

"Yes, it really was," Ken sighed. "Hey, wait, is that me over there?"

He pointed to the young boy sitting alone at the table, just watching everyone else having fun.

"That's right. It is you when you were just an innocent kid. Your mother bought you to this party to make some new friends and you were also inspired by Mr. Feezibloom. He is the one who invited you and your mother, and he is your inspiration for you to be the accountant," Purangel explained.

"That's right. I remember and if my memory serves correctly, then this day is when I met….her!" He pointed to the young, but the older girl who was walking over to young Ken.

"Hello, a young boy," the young lady greeted. "What's your name?"

"My name is Ken, Ken Scrooge," he greeted back nervously.

"My name is Minnie. That's a sweet name but I will just call you Ken, OK, Ken?" She said. "Come on. Why don't you dance with me?"

"What?" He responded, but he said anything more, she already dragged him to the dance floor and they began dancing.

"I don't know how to dance," he said.

"Don't worry. Just follow after me," she whispered as she was holding him tight.

The present Ken Scrooge watched his younger self, enjoying with his founded new friend.

"Minnie is your first friend, wasn't she?" Purangel asked.

"Yes, she was. Since then, she came to see me like almost every day and watched over me whenever my mother was busy. She was...dear to me," Ken Scrooge admitted.

"But that all changed when you took over your mother's accounting business three years ago," Purangel said as the scene changed. Now they were witnessing the terrible event.

"Hello, Ken. How are you doing?" Minnie asked him, who was counting his coin as stacks of coins towered over him which hid his face.

"Say, why don't you and I go outside and take some fresh air? You've been working hard, so it would be nice to get out. How about it?" She suggested.

"196...197…..Oh, yeah. Whatever. I am busy with counting these coins, Minnie. Why don't you ask someone else to go with you and do whatever you want to do," he replied.

His words shocked Minnie, and she felt upset. "Well….That's fine. I will be leaving now, Ken Scrooge. Good day!"

Minnie walked out the door and slammed it hard that it caused the stacks of coins to fell. The past Ken gasped and then sighed and said, "198."

"And there she goes. Never coming back to you since then or even say hi to you," Purangel said.

"Don't remind me this, OK," Ken shrugged. "I...I was just busy that time, OK!"

"Yes, you were, but even if you were, you should've at least pay some attention to her. Did you know that this day was the day before she left for America?" Purangel asked.

"Really? I didn't know that," he said.

"That's because she was going to say it to you this day if you have listened to you, but you didn't. You rudely responded to her and denied her request impolitely. This was the day when you started becoming greedy," Purangel explained.

"Well...I...I...She could've said it to me before this happened!" He argued.

"Whatever you say, pal, but the past is the past and that reflects who you are now and what you will be if you act like who you are now. I hope you learn from it," Purangel said as everything became snowy white.

"Hey, wait! Where are you going? Come back, come back!" He shouted until he could open his eyes again, noticing that he was back in his bedroom.

"Oh, another terrible dream," he said. "I think I need some medication. Oh, Yuray! Bring me some medication!"

"Hey, soldier!" Ken stopped and turned his eye to see a giant man in green fur-lined clothes and a brown beard. He also had a holly wreath set on his head.

"Who are you? And how did you come into my room or even my home?" He asked.

"Your home?" The giant man said, who was Sargent Burly. "I invited you to come in and know me better, and that is kind of attitude you're giving me. Give me twenty, soldier!"

"What? Why I won't..."

"I say, GIVE ME TWENTY!" Sargent Burly commanded him as he snapped his finger, making Ken do twenty push-ups automatically.

"Hey! What's! Going! On!" He said as he pushed up himself twenty times.

"I'm the Spirit of Christmas Present, soldier and I'm here to show you what people today think of you behind your back," Sargent Burly said as he took a bite of the chicken leg with one hand while using a dumbbell with his other hand.

"Why?" Ken said as he panted from the push-up he was forced to do.

"Follow me, soldier!" The giant Sargent Burly opened the rooftop, changing his size into a bigger giant. He grabbed Ken, like Kong grabbing a lady in distress.

"Where are you taking me?" Ken asked demanding.

"Something you should see right now," Sargent Burly said. "We're here!"

The first place they visited was his cousin, Mika's place. She was getting ready for the Christmas party.

"The Christmas party is almost ready," Mika exclaimed. "Though, too bad my cousin, Ken Scrooge couldn't come this year again… He's a bit of Scrooge anyway, but I hope he's doing well and maybe his mother can come home this time on time for Christmas."

Hearing that made Ken felt sad and surprised. He didn't know how his cousin felt about him.

"Let's go to the next one, soldier!" Sargent Burly grabbed Ken and they headed off to the next house.

He put down Ken and showed him that they were the Cratchit's house. It was a small house with only two floors. He looked into the windows and saw that there were many types of furniture, like a sofa or even enough chair at a dining table.

"What is this place? This place looks like a poor house!" Ken commented.

"That's because it is a poor house, liven by your employee and his lovely family," Sargent Burly, the Spirit of Christmas Present said, pointing back to the window.

"Honey, kids, I'm home!" Keita Cratchit arrived with a shopping bag.

"Mommy, daddy's back," Lasagnyan, their daughter said.

"Indeed he's back," Whisper, their eldest son said.

"Welcome back home, dear," Fumika added, as she was playing the role of the mother, Mrs. Cratchit.

"Father is back?" The voice from upstairs spoke up. Down the stair, he came was a little cat Yokai, Jibanyan as the role of Tiny Tim. He woke with a walking stick.

"What's the matter with that lad?" Ken Scrooge asked.

"Oh, that's Tiny Tim, the youngest son of the Cratchit and he is ill, very ill," Sargent Burly explained.

"Is it serious?" He asked, which the spirit nodded in response without any words. "Oh..."

"Dear, you bought a chicken?" The mother asked.

"Yes, my dear. I know it is just an average chicken, but hey, it's Christmas you know and it is the best chicken we could ever have," Keita stated.

"I will cook it right away," Fumika said as she began cooking.

Jibanyan as Tiny Tim walked over to his father and sat next to him.

"So, honey, did you ask Mr. Scrooge about the bonus?" She asked.

Keita looked displeased and sad when she said that to him.

"Unfortunately, I couldn't and even if I did, he won't listen. He is just that kind of man," Keita said sadly.

"But you could've still asked him at least once. It wouldn't hurt to try," Fumika stated.

"You're right. I will tell him tomorrow. He told me that we have to work tomorrow, too," he admitted.

"On Christmas Day? Oh my..." Fumika was a bit surprised.

"You work hard, daddy. When I get better, I will help you and mommy when I get a job," Tiny Tim Jibanyan said.

Keita smiled and said, "Thank you, Tiny Tim Jibanyan. That's a wonderful idea."

Ken Scrooge looked down on himself. He couldn't believe what kind of stuff in life that his employee was going through right now, especially the well-being of his youngest son.

"Now you know, eh, soldier? If you knew this now, you would've made Mr. Cratchit here a better man, living in a better house for his family and himself, enough foods, and even presents or two but you sir have treated him low, only using him for your own selfish greed and not paying him enough," Sargent Burly claimed.

"I...I just didn't know but now I know and….hey, where did you go?" He looked around.

"Sorry, pal, but I have to go now! The present is passing by and I got to move on. You better take my word for it or else you will learn a horrible price!" He could only hear Sargent Burly's voice as the winds picked up.

"Come back! Please! I get it! I am a horrible person! That's what you and that spirit of past want to teach me, right? I learned my lesson! I don't see anything else anymore!" Ken shouted.

Just then, a black smoke puffed out of nowhere and out came a shadowy, black hooded figure. This figure had his true face hidden, only revealing his hand.

"Who are you?" He asked, feeling scared in the presence of this third ghostly figure. "Are you another Spirit of Christmas?"

The hooded figure nodded vertically, indicating that his answer was 'yes'.

"Then, you must be the Spirit of Christmas Future then?" Ken asked.

The figure responded in the same fashion.

"Then, what kind of future you would show me then?" Ken asked afraid.

The figure pointed, making him look to see that they were now at a cemetery.

It was dark and misty, so you could barely see some of the gravestones. Together with the spirit, Ken Scrooge walked slowly with the nerve-wreck look.

"Where are you taking me to?" He asked the spirit.

The spirit pointed to a direction that made him look yonder. He noticed familiar faces. It was the Cratchit family, but they were moaning over a single gravestone on the hill.

Ken Scrooge took a look closer and wondered why they were moaning for he feared the worse.

"No, it can't be! Tiny Tim, is he?" He turned to the spirit, which is only nodded in response.

"But he's only just a child! A young boy, just too young to go! Can you do something about it?" Ken Scrooge pleaded.

The spirit didn't respond as he just looked at Ken Scrooge with an empty stare.

The Cratchit family walked down the hill, with father, Ken Cratchit holding his son's walking stick. He decided to leave it next to his son's gravestone and then left.

"Poor Tiny Tim..." Ken Scrooge said.

The Spirit then showed another gravestone to him. He looked and his face turned from sadness to fear. The gravestone the spirit showed had his name on it.

"What's the meaning of this?!" He questioned.

"Oh, boo-hoo, hoo! Now it's your turn, Mr. Scrooge! This is Sparta!" The Spirit of Christmas Future revealed to be Dramaniac, acting dramatically as he kicked his chest, making him fall into the grave.

"Aaah!" Ken grabbed a root and hanged on. At the bottom of the hole was a fiery pit as he could hear monstrous, evil laughs.

"No! Please! I can't die! I beg of you, please!" He pleaded.

"Sorry, pal, but your time is up!" Dramaniac stated as he gave an evil laugh (though it was only an act).

"Nooo! I promise! I will change! I will be good from now on!" Ken yelled.

"Well, why didn't you say so?" Dramaniac replied in a kinder, normal tone as he then snapped his finger.

Next thing Ken Scrooge knew, he was back in his bedroom with sheets covering over him.

"Mmf! Mmf!" He struggled.

Just then, Yuray came into his room and saw him in trouble.

"Oh! Young Master Scrooge!" Yuray screamed as she helped him with the sheet. "Are you alright?"

"I...I..." Ken Scrooge looked around, realizing that he was back in reality which bought smile to his face. "I never felt better, Yuray!"

"Umm….OK," she replied. She was surprised and almost speechless to see her young master actually smiling.

"Yuray, what day is it?" Ken asked.

"Um, well, Young Master, it is Christmas Day," she answered.

"Exactly! Quick! Call my cousin and tell her to bring the party here!" He ordered. "Also, we must go to every store and buys as many toys as possible!"

"Young Master…. Are you alright?" She asked worriedly.

Just as she was told, she called Ken Scrooge's cousin, Mika, to bring the Christmas party, which she was delighted to the idea and decided to move her party to Ken's house. While the party was being prepared, Ken went all over the town to buy as many toys as possible. Even though it was Christmas Day and most stores were closed, he had his way to buy things (thanks to his abundant supply of cash).

"Thank you and Merry Christmas, clerk!" He closed the door while carrying a huge sack of toys and gifts. Just then, he noticed the four donatees, Blizzaria, Arachnus, Toadal Dude, and Dremona. "Hey, you four!"

"Uh oh! It's the grumpy dude, Scrooge!" Toadal Dude warned.

"Wait up. Here, I want to donate this to you as an apology for my rudeness yesterday," he said, giving them all the money he had with him, which was a bag that may have weighed about a pound.

"Whhhaaaaatt?!" Dremona gasped as this was the first time she said something very loud. "Are you sure, sir?"

"Positively, lass! That's all the money I have and it should cover the foods and shelters for every homeless," Ken said. "Well, I got to get going now and Merry Christmas to you all!"

The four stared in surprise as they watched Ken Scrooge walking down the street all joyfully and even skipping happily. The next place Ken Scrooge came was the front door of Cratchit's house.

He fixed his hat and necktie and put his usual grumpy, mean facial expression. He knocked the door.

"Oh, I wonder who it is," Mrs. Cratchit said as she walked over to the door. She opened it and gasped to see who it was.

"Oh, Mr. Scrooge, what a surprise! Please come in," she offered.

"Thank you, Madam," he said. The children stopped whatever they were doing and looked at the scary man.

"Oh, hi, sir!" Keita Cratchit greeted. "I didn't expect you to come and visit, sir. Is there something I can fancy you?"

"No, I don't need anything of that," he announced as he put down the sack of toys.

Tiny Tim Jibanyan walked over to the sack of toys and was curious to know what was inside it.

"I am here because I have something to…."

"A toy!" Tiny Tim Jibanyan shouted. "This big bag has a bunch of toys!"

"What? Toys? Really?" Keita Cratchit questioned.

"As I was saying, yes, it is toys!" Ken Scrooge said excitedly. "I bought all the toys I can find in the town, and they are all for your children, Cratchit my boy!"

"Sir, is this really true? These toys are for my children?" Keita asked.

"What are you? Deaf, boys? Of course, they are. These toys are gifts for your kids and here is a gift of mine to you," he said. "I know you've been very loyal and working for me for a long time. I decided that I will raise your salary with a promotion!"

"Promotion?!" Keita gasped. "I mean… Thank you, sir! This is just too...wonderful to be real!"

"Ho, ho!" Ken Scrooge laughed. "This isn't a dream, my boy! You and your family can now rest well and I am also inviting you, your wife, and children to a Christmas party at my place."

"Uuuhh! Party! Could we go, father?" Tiny Tim Jibanyan asked.

"It sounds like a fine idea to me, Y'all," Lasagnyan agreed.

"I agree," Whisper said.

"Honey, this sounds terrific. We should go," she said.

"Yes, of course," Ken decided.

"Then, why do you all waiting for? I already have prepared the cabbie and it is just waiting outside!" Komasan was waiting outside the house.

Ken Scrooge picked up Tiny Tim Jibanyan and placed him softly in the carriage. The Cratchit family and Ken Scrooge headed to Scrooge's home. It was now decorated with hollies, wreaths, and ribbons.

Inside the living room, a tall Christmas tree stood. The guests laughed and drank (with orange or apple juice of course). Violeton played the violin, Komajiru on the drum, Robonyan on the piano, and Beautiusa for the vocal. They were singing the "Rockin Around the Christmas Tree". Ken Scrooge danced with Tiny Tim Jibanyan by holding his hand to keep him on balance. Everyone was very happy. Even the three Spirits of Christmas were at the party.

So, since that day, Ken Scrooge became his old self again or rather much kinder than ever before, and he was the happiest, jolliest young man ever.

* * *

 **Hello, everyone and Happy New Year's Eve! Well, by the time I upload this chapter and chapter 5, it is still December 30th, but today, two new chapters are uploaded!**

 **The last chapter may not be too excited and it was done in a short fashion. This last chapter is the finale to my Yo-Kai Watch Another Watcher Christmas Special for this year, 2018! To be honest, I was very procrastinating for this story to be finished on time, but I managed to finish it in this year before New Year begins.**

 **However, I am not quite done yet. The next chapter is the epic Epilogue, the true finale. It will be a short one, but it is something of a closure for 2018 and beginning for the new year, 2019. Until then, see you all soon.**


	8. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Happy Holidays to All

"Well, what did you all think of the stories?" S.D. Junior asked. "And fortunately, I managed to fix my truck, too. But, look at the time! I got to hurry to make it on time before Santa heads out."

He started the engine, making a good noise and then drove away.

"There we go!" He exclaimed. "Now, time to make up the lost time."

"So, what are you kids think of the Christmas stories I told you today? You may not realize this by now, but all those stories are real as Santa Claus himself and each of the story tells a lesson. While you may argue with someone on different ideas or opinions, it is best to work together sometimes to help others. A simple compassion to others can ease even the most monstrous person, and warm their heart. Even if you are Scrooge, Grinch, or whatever, you can always do good thing and when honorable deeds are done, you feel good and become good."

"So, remember kids, be kind to others. To your family, siblings, friends, neighbors, and anybody you meet in life. Then maybe, just maybe, this crazy world we live in can be truly be a peaceful world. Thank you and I hope you all have a wonderful holidays and Happy New Year's. Let's play some music!"

Suddenly, five Yokai dressed in clear white, sparkling dresses appeared with a human singer as the music started playing in the background. Each Yokai looked different as some are tall, skinny, big, and short.

"Please welcome, Miss Mariah Carey with the **Jingle Yo-Gospel**!" S.D. Junior announced.

 **Santa Claus Is Coming To Town (Yo-Kai Watch ver.)**

 _You better watch out_

 _You better not cry_

 _You better not pout_

 _I'm telling you why_

 _[Chorus:] Santa Claus is comin' to town_

 _Santa Claus is comin' to town_

 _Santa Claus is comin' to town_

 _He's making a list_

 _He's checking it twice_

 _He's gonna find out_

 _(As they sang, S.D. Junior picked up some familiar faces. First person was Jingle-Bot. Second person was Krampus, and right after him, Kwanzadeliere.)_

 _Who's naughty or nice_

 _Santa Claus is comin' to town_

 _Santa Claus is comin' to town_

 _Santa Claus is comin' to town_

 _[Chorus] He sees you when you're sleeping_

 _He knows when you're awake_

 _He knows if you've been bad or good_

 _So be good for goodness sake_

 _So you better watch out_

 _You better not cry_

 _You better not pout_

 _I'm telling you why_

 _[Chorus:] Santa Claus is comin' to town_

 _Santa Claus is comin' to town_

 _Santa Claus is comin' to town_

 _(Elvampira flew next to S.D Junior in her bat form while he was driving and waved at her. She was wearing her Santa hat as she then flew off.)_

 _[Chorus] The kids in girl and boyland_

 _Will have a jubilee_

 _They're gonna build a toyland_

 _All around the Christmas tree_

 _(As S.D. Junior was getting closer to Santa's workshop, the Lord Christ himself [dressed in a hobo-like fashion] watched him as he goes by with a warm smile.)_

 _So you better watch out_

 _You better not cry_

 _You better not pout I'm telling you why_

 _Santa Claus is comin'_

 _Santa Claus is comin'_

 _Santa Claus is comin' to town_

Right before the song ends, S.D. Junior and his friends arrived at the workshop, with all the Yokai and elves gathered outside the workshop. Santa Claus just opened the front door and gave out his biggest "Ho, Ho, Ho" ever.

* * *

 **And that's wrap! Thank you for all of you who supported my stories, any of them this year!**

 **This year was generally a good year for me. There was up and down, but as long as we keep moving forward, everything will be fine. I also already thought up few New Year's resolution and one of them is to not procrastinate from writing my fanfic works by going straight to YouTube and mostly likely get distracted. That's my high priority! Also, I am going to finish my crossover movie story for my Yo-Kai Watch Story, Yo-Kai Watch x Professor Layton in 2019.**

 **Next year will be full of fun and new stuffs coming, and I hope you all have a great time in 2019, and hopefully had a wonderful 2018. It's time to begin anew and keep moving forward.**

 **With all that said, I hope you all had a wonderful Christmas Day and Happy New Year to you all, your family, and friends. Thank you so much and I will see you next time.**


End file.
